Changes
by woahitslucy
Summary: Hermione has some 'bad infuence' muggle friends who she goes to see in her 6th year vacation. Why has she come back paranoid and with secrets? What is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, i hope you like this, um, if your not comfertable with swearing or some inaproppriate scenes you should be warned.**

**i dont own anything twilight or harry potter related...unfortunatly.**

**OH, and this is in Hermione's POV**

* * *

I took a deep breath and stepped through the wall that separated me with the magic world. Would they notice? Would they know? Nobody knew, not even my family. It was a secret that I was going to keep until I had no choice but to confess.

I had changed over the school holidays, that was for sure and I was positive they would notice. I had spent most of my time with my muggle friends in Australia with my Auntie. I loved Australia, the weather was so much better than England and I had even gotten myself quite a good tan in the 105 degree weather, but my friends were different from me, there was Kimberly (who preffered and was known as Kimbo by many people) who had golden blonde hair and the most perfect tan, who loved to drink alot, and there was Leah. She had the most animalistic features ever, she was like a wolf, she had dark, luxurious hair and she partied...too much. There was also Liam and Bradie, they were brothers, Bradie was in a relationship with Leah and Liam was with Kimbo. I had no problem with being a 5th wheel, I went and hung out, and partied with them alot. It wasn't until that night I drank a bit too much alchohol...

No. I wasn't going to think about that right now. I just concentrated on getting on the train and finding Harry and Ron. I passed a couple compartments until I saw the familar red hair and loud voices, they were talking about quidditch..again.

I opened the doors of the compartment put on a big smile and greeted the boys plus Ginny.

They looked at me strangely, "Woah Hermione, you've..." Harry started and finished with an awquard smile. I had changed in looks aswell, In Australia I dyed my hair a darker brown, and I had started straightening it. I just recently found a book that Ginny had given me _'Witches Guide to Girly Spells'_ which made it eaiser to striaghten my hair then to do it the muggle way.

They glanced down to my stomach, "Hermione...You've put on weight.." Ron commented earning a slap from Ginny.

"You don't say that to girls Ronald!" Ginny scolded, I giggled, trying not to seem paranoid. I sat down next to Ginny oposite Harry and started to ask them about their holidays, it wasn't long until I was listening to a whole conversation of quidditch.

"Hermione! You had to see that save! It was bloody amazing!" I heard Ron boast, I smiled, I didn't mind listening to all this stuff, it reminded me of normal times, and I wanted to saver the taste before..they knew.

While I was off daydreaming I started to imagine how the future would be, how would they react, and got a horrible scene before me:

_"HERMIONE! you WHORE!" "How could you do this you SLUT!?" I was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor in the corner of the common room, Ginny, Ron and Harry were shouting dreadful things at me, it made me want to die._

While I was daydreaming about this a few tears had escaped, Harry, Ron and Ginny stopped their conversation to stare at me with concern.

"Hermione" Harry started carefully, "Are you okay?" I turned away and quickly wiped my eyes so there was no proof that I was crying. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said in a wobbly voice, Ginny looked at them in a _'Don't push it'_ look in her eyes. Ron cleared his throat and asked me about my holiday.

"Hey look! Were here!" I quickly said to distract them, Harry and Ron didn't notice but Ginny was still lookng at me curiously.

"Don't." I said to her deeply before standing up and grabbing my shi-I mean _stuff_ rom the top shelf.

* * *

**:) hope you liked it!  
REVIEWW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

When we got off the train and into the great hall I felt as if I could hear their thoughts.

'_Wow, Grangers let herself go.' 'Her hairs nice though, maybe she changed it to distract from the mass of weight she's put on'_

'_No Hermione_. _Stop being paranoid'_ I kept chanting to myself. At dinner I sat next to Ron, across from Harry and watched the first years get sorted into their houses.

"Adrian Ng!" Professor McGonagall called out, a little Asian boy walked up to the stool shyly, he sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted, I clapped and cheered along with the other gryffindors, until I caught Ginny staring at me.

"What?" I asked in a slightly rude tone, she shook her head and asked me to come to the bathroom with her, I accepted and stood up and followed her...she wasn't going in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Ginny..the bathrooms..are over there." I told her confused and pointing in the opposite direction.

"Just followed me."She hissed. She ended up leading me to an empty classroom, slamming the door shut once we were both in.

"Hermione, What is _WRONG with YOU?!"_ I opened my mouth the speak but she cut me off "and don't you DARE say that your fine, the boys may be thick enough to believe you but I _DON'T_." I remained quiet, her gaze softened, she came closer the me and placed a comforting hand on my arm "Mione, you can tell me, Ron and Harry ANYTHING, we're your best friends."

My lip wobbled and my eyes glazed up. "Ginny...I'm pregnant."

She froze, all the colour drained from her face she didn't reply for the first few seconds before asking "Who's the father?"

I had always been closer to Leah than I was with Kimbo, I mean I loved them both to death but I've been friends with Leah for way too long to let anyone come between us, and I felt horrible about that night.

_Flashback:_

_We were at Mandy's party, a friend of ours, we were completely drunk and high. Leah announced that she had to go home since she had a soccer game early the next morning, she was the less drunk out of all of us, so we trusted her to make a safe way home._

_"SEE YOU LATER HONEYS MWAH!" she shouted before getting into the car and letting Mandy's more mature, older brother drive her home._

That was the night I, Kimbo, Liam and Bradie lost their virginity, but more horribly I lost mine to Bradie. The next day I left Australia to England, and the next month I found out that I was pregnant.

"My muggle friend, Bradie."

Ginny now looked as she was about to rip my head off.

Oh shit.


End file.
